Prisoner of Love
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. Marcus waits for his secret lover to come.


Title: Prisoner of Love

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon.

Story Type: Romance, Tragedy

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. All songs and lyrics are the property of Sting and AMC Records. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: AU, not beta read, slash, character death.

Spoilers: Up to and including "Moments of Transition".

Summary: Marcus waits for his secret lover to come.

Author's Note: The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary, though not all are direct translations.

* * *

"Stolen Car (Take me dancing)"

_Please take me dancing to night I've been all on my own_

_You promised one day we could it's what you said on the phone_

_I'm just a prisoner of love always hid from the light_

_Take me dancing take me dancing _

_Please take me dancing tonight_

Sting

Sacred Love CD

* * *

Prisoner of Love

It was warm and peaceful in the snug little cottage tucked against the Crystalline Mountains of Minbar's northern continent. Outside, storms of both war and weather raged. Inside, a dark haired man waited in the peace of a heart's home.

There were combinations of two cultures to be seen everywhere. The one large room that the cottage enclosed had been furnished with comfort for both the body and soul in mind. There were comfortable lounges set against the thinly pained cut crystal picture windows that were on each side of the door. A large furred rug of some sort was laid out before an ancient stone fireplace that had a cheerful fire burning. To the left side of the fire, a shrine of Valen stood. Above the mantel, a shadow box holding pinned against black velvet, two wedding bands and a darkened Ranger's Insignia was hung. On the right side of the fireplace a paneled room divider hid the very large whirlpool bath and the entrance to the facilitates. A giant four poster bed topped with a mountain of luxurious pillows dominated the opposite wall. It had once been the centerpiece of the lord's solar of an ancient Welsh castle. The colors of the cottage were all in soothing earthen tones.

So prevalent were the trappings of Humanity that a visitor would be astonished to learn that this cottage belonged to one of the Minbari Warrior Caste. But, the Minbari ways were just as obvious in this refuge. Minbari incense candles held by ancient, hand carved Minbari crystal holders burned on the small table placed before the bed. Their light and that of the fire illuminated the cottage. The scent of the candles filled the cottage.

Marcus sat curled up beneath a furred throw on his favorite lounge and watched the storm outside rage. The rain and wind battered the small garden that stood in front of the cottage. Marcus smiled to himself, thinking of how that garden had been planted.

The forged import papers, bribed guards, and out right law breaking weren't what made him smile, but the remembered sight of one of the most fierce Warriors of the Minbari on his knees helping him plant Camilla cuttings while berating him for not wearing the proper gloves for gardening did. After all, hadn't he gone to all this trouble for Marcus to have his proper British garden? Couldn't Marcus at least thank him by making sure he did not to injure himself in any way?

Marcus had laughed and said that one of the points of gardening was to get his hands dirty. He'd then promptly pricked his finger and yelped in surprise. Neroon had immediately dragged him into the cottage to have his "injury" tended to. The "help" with his "injury" had lead to teasing. The teasing had led to laughing. The laughing had led to kissing, which had led to an afternoon of beautiful lovemaking. The garden ended up waiting for the next day.

That memory made Marcus glance at the monstrous Welsh bed. Neroon had moved heaven, earth, or more precisely EarthGov, and the universe to get his hands on that bed. All because Marcus had once stated his preference for four poster beds. He'd bought that bed as a surprise for Marcus while they were secretly courting. Neroon had guided him through their own private _Shan'Fal_ (Pleasure Ritual) on that bed. There had been no witnesses. They couldn't afford the security risk.

Marcus still blushed at the memory. He had stammered out the truth of his sexual experience right before they'd started the ritual. Marcus had thought that Neroon would gently tease him about it, but Neroon surprised him by taking Marcus in his arms and just holding him. When Marcus calmed down a bit, Neroon asked if he wished to wait for the consummation of their love. Yes, they could explore each other tonight, but consummation could wait until they had exchanged vows. Marcus had agreed.

They had married secretly on one of the colony worlds. The Priest performing the _Nafak'cha_ (Ritual of Rebirth) did not know who they were. They had kept their hoods drawn and gloves on. They had even whispered their responses so that their voices could not be recognized. When they had returned to Minbar, Neroon had buried the official notice of his marriage in mountains of paperwork so that it would not be found until they were ready to announce their status.

Neroon had even somehow managed to get two weeks leave right after the wedding. He then convinced, well more likely blackmailed, Master Durhann into somehow arranging an equal time off for Marcus. Thanks to that little maneuver, Marcus was sure that Master Durhann knew about them.

They had met for their "honeymoon" at this cottage. And that night, on that four poster bed, Neroon had taken Marcus's virginity. The memory still brought tears of happiness and wonder to Marcus's eyes. How could a Warrior, and expert in dealing out pain and death, be so gentle, so loving?

Since that magical night, Neroon had done everything in his power to make hiding their love easier to bear on Marcus. They both wanted to shout; "I love you" to each other from the rooftops of the cities, but that was just not possible. Neroon was a Minbari Warrior and Marcus was Human. The Warriors hated humans, and EarthGov had become increasingly xenophobic. Marcus was also _Anla'Shok_ (Ranger) and Neroon Warrior Caste. The _Anla'Shok_ were allied to the Religious Caste, and the Religious Caste and the Warrior Caste were at war.

But tonight, tonight everything would change. The warring Castes were meeting at a sacred sight known as Temple of Varaini; the temple of the ancient Star Fire Wheel to treaty for peace. Tonight the war would end, and tonight Marcus would stop being a prisoner of his love for Neroon. Once the negotiations were over, Neroon would come to the cottage. Then they would go to "Jacky's", a jazz club located at the Earth Alliance Embassy. Tonight they were going dancing. Tonight, they would tell the universe to take a long walk off a short pier. Tonight, they were going to shout their love to the world!

Marcus was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Something was wrong. No one knew of this place but Neroon and Marcus. And Neroon would never knock. Marcus unhooked his _denn'bok_ (Minbari pike) and made his way to the door. He checked to see who his unexpected visitor could be. Damn! He was right, Master Durhann did know about them!

Marcus opened the door and greeted the venerable teacher, "Master Durhann, I must say I am surprised to see you."

"Yes Marcus, may we come in?" asked a worn looking _Denn'Bok _Master.

Marcus looked behind him and saw a very battered and shocked Delenn and a stone faced Lorrel.

"Yes, yes. Please come in," the flustered and confused Ranger said.

He led them to the table and offered them seats. Marcus then walked over to stand by the fire, needing to feel its warmth. An icy chill had begun to run down his spine and a terrible sense of foreboding began to overtake him.

"Marcus, do you know anything of the events of tonight?" asked a still shocked Delenn.

Marcus began to get truly worried. "A bit. Neroon said that the Castes would meet to treaty for peace at the Star Fire Wheel. Why do you ask, and where is Neroon?"

"Do you know how a post Clan War leader was chosen before the Time of Valen?" asked Lorrel, his face now a mask of sorrow.

"Yes... No! No! He wouldn't!" Marcus cried out.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry Marcus. It's my fault. Please, please forgive me," Delenn apologized with tears streaming from her eyes.

Marcus collapsed. Unable bear the truth. Delenn and Lorrel joined him then, kneeling on the furred rug and trying in vain to console him. Durann proceeded to tell the story of Neroon's sacrifice in the Star Fire Wheel. When he finished, Durhann took a box out of his robes. He then also knelt down by Marcus.

"I think Neroon may have felt this coming. Before we left for the negotiations, he gave me this. Neroon instructed me to give this to his _mala_ (spouse), if anything should happen to him. Oh, child, I had some I idea that you were involved, but married...?" the old Master left of with a sorrowful shake of his head.

Marcus, still trembling, still crying, looked at the box Durhann held out to him. He looked up at his teacher's face with pleading eyes. "No, this isn't right. You see, Neroon promised. He promised that we would go dancing tonight. Neroon promised, and he never breaks his promises. We're going dancing tonight!!"

Durhann looked at him with sorrow and compassion. "I'm sorry young one," he replied, unable to tell Marcus the lie the Ranger so desperately wanted to hear.

Marcus cried out before collapsing into Lorrel's arms, sobbing as if his world had come to its end. For in a way, it had.

* * *

In a little cottage, tucked up against the Crystalline Mountains of Minbar's northern continent, there hung a shadow box above the fireplace mantle. Inside, pinned to black velvet, gleamed two wedding bands, a darkened Ranger's pin, and a platinum pendant bearing the Star Riders crest.


End file.
